She Was My Heda
by Dontfearthedarkness
Summary: Anya recalls her history with Lexa


When they brought her to me I couldn't believe the girl was of my clan let alone bore the blood of the commander. She was small, thin and looked everywhere with the panic of a cornered deer but she was a natblida there was no denying it. So Lexa kom trikru  
becamemy second and I her warrior tasked with duty of turning this child into someone fit to face the conclave as was her birthright. I had sympathy for the child, separated from her family and taken to a strange place to face an uncertain future.  
Butthere could be no room for weakness here, she would learn soon that her needs were no longer a priority that the needs of her people were now her only concern.

The first time I put a weapon in her hand I was not surprised by her lack of skill. Titus, the flamekeeper, informed me she came from a small village and that none in her family walked the warriors path. Though I was midly surprised, what the girl lackedin  
skill she made up for in determination. Another side of Lexa was revealed as I pushed her through hours of gruelling training. Each time I put her on the ground she would pull herself to her feet with anger in her eyes. Anger was good it kepther  
on her feet and training in those early months. Her anger towards me was fierce, she would speak only when spoken to and avoid all questions I asked her of her life before she had come to me. But she served me, learning to swallow her angerand  
followmy orders without question as before one can lead one must learn to follow. As the months passed the dynamic of our relationship began to change as she accepted her place at my side and responsilbility her blood has fated her for,a closeness  
grew betweenus a bond of respect. Everywhere I went she would follow watching and learning what it meant to lead, what it meant to hold the lives of others in your hand. And so the girl grew from a frightened child into an impressivewarrior.  
No warrior could have been prouder of their second and when the time came for me to return her to the flamekeeper so that her instruction in the duties of the commander could begin I will admit I was sad to be parted from her. But Iknew what  
she had become. Lexa kom trikru was a fierce warrior who carried wisdom beyond her years, she had taken her people into her heart and given her self to them.

When news spread through the land of the commanders death I knew I had to go to her. She would face the conclave but I would not let her face it alone. She maybe on the edge of becoming commander but she would always be my second, that tiny child withthe  
terrified eyes. To see her in the capital was to see a woman grown. Although still young in years there was a confidence in her that suppasssed warriors twice her age. She told me of her training under the flamekeeper, the legend and teachings ofthe  
first commander. She seemed ready to face the conclave and the day she left with the others to face the trial I prayed to the gods that the commanders spirit would choose her. I knew that she would be a commander like no other before and where onceI  
had asked her to serve I would follow her without question. For once it seemed the gods were listening and Lexa was chosen above those who stood against her and rose to assume the mantle of Heda. The spirit had chosen her as its vesseland with  
its strength I knew that she would lead us in to a new and prosperous future.

The reign of Heda Lexa began with war and death. The Ice Nation was angered by her appointment having lost a natblida in the conclave and attacked trikru lands in retaliation. I rode beside her into battleand saw the true strength of the girl who  
had becomecommander. She lead her warriors with ultimate authority, no one questioned her commands but as much as they served out of duty they also served out of love. Lexa cared for those under her command and was often found wondering the  
warriorsencampments talking to the men and women who fought for her. She told me in a quite moment that she wished to learn what the people wanted from their commander as was her duty to provide for them. In battle she led from the front taking  
the fight tothe enemy that had crossed her borders proving that although she was young she was not afraid. There was fierce fighting and many lives were lost before victory was achieved and the Ice Nation was pushed back into their land. Word  
spread throughall the clans of the young commanders victory and trikru celebrated the Ice Nations defeat. Lexa returned to the capital with great plans for the future of all the clans. I remained behind, elevated to the rank of general, to repair  
the damage left bythe war. Once again I said goodbye to my second.


End file.
